Odin Arius Kast
Email: zephyr3us@yahoo.com Description Eye Color: Dark Brown Hair Color: Black Height: 5’ 6 Weight: 150 Age: 18 Place of Origin: Selean, Cairhien Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Odin was born in Selean, Cairhien. He was born into a minor noble’s house and had all the luxuries he needed. He, however, didn’t like them. He would refuse having a good life if he could, but he couldn’t run away. So he stayed and he learned from many scholars to shape his mind accordingly, so that he may battle free of emotion against the Aiel savages. He learned the status of every country, financially. He knew how to defend himself in a fight, whether mentally or physically. Everyday after his morning exercises and weight training, he would drag his feet to breakfast. After his meal, he would meet with scholars who taught him to clear his mind and keep his thoughts organized. Once they were done teaching, it would be lunch time and he would eat his lunch with a ravenous hunger. After lunch he would practice basic sword movements with the House blademaster. Gripping his sabre he would face his master. He could remember one spar: Odin would Retreat then forward Crossover with a Slash and his master would Advance then Parry Odin’s Slash. Odin would try to thrust and that would get Parried before he could blink, then his master would Thrust and Odin wouldn’t get his sword up in time. He could remember it clearly because it was the only spar his father had seen. His father died three months afterward and his family was sent spinning into poverty. From there and on he had to work to give his mother and little sister a place to live and food to eat. One day when he was posted at the near Western gate, the unthinkable happened. He was scouting the small clumps of dense forests when he heard the alarms of a bandit attack. He didn’t know which direction it had come from except that he wasn’t it wasn’t here. He ran to the Northern Gate where his family lived. He saw his house in flames and what was left of his family burned alive near the door. He saw a bandit with a torch, his face heavily scarred. He couldn’t take it, he was still too young. He dove into the group of bandits; he slashed and killed what he could with complete disregard to anything he was taught. He was knocked out by a shield. Upon waking up, he noticed a small smile from a friend. “He’s awake.” His fellow scouts which he had become good buddies with, laughed and had a great time. Odin could do nothing; he couldn’t get the livid nightmare of seeing his mother and his sister by their house… He needed revenge, he would have it. He would kill the savages who had killed his family, even if he needed to kill every last one to get the correct one. So, he began his journey to the only place he would achieve enough skill to become such a weapon against the savages. He went to the White Tower and the home of the Warders. Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios